Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voltage supply circuit, and more particularly, to a multi-phase voltage supply circuit with enhanced efficiency in less-loading states.
Description of the Related Art
In a multi-phase voltage supplier, there are several inductors coupled to an output node of the voltage supplier. The number of inductors is determined according to the loading of the voltage supplier. However, one factor of the power loss of the voltage supplier is the resistance values of the inductors. There are two different types of resistance values for one inductor: an AC resistance (ACR) and a DC resistance (DCR). Thus, in a multi-phase voltage supplier, how to set inductance values of inductors appropriately for enhanced efficiency is an important issue.